Waiting for you beyond eternity
by Nekitsu-kuroi15
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es un Vampiro, encargado de cazar a Naruto Uzumaki, un Vampiro nada tierno, para que éste se case con su Heramno Itachi. Lo que ambos ignoran es que deben pagar por los errores que sus padres cometieron en el pasado. SasuNaru vs. ItaNaru...
1. lazos

¡WAITHING FOR YOU BEYOND ETERNITY!

_Disclaimer: los personajes no son mios son de masashi kishimoto yo solo los uso para mis locas ocurrencias n.n _

3 , 2 ,1 ready…

Cap 1 :¡ **Lazos!**

**Konoha año 1500 a.c. **

La noche era fria y las calles principales se hallaban vacias el viento resoplaba fuertemente todo permanecia en silencio absoluto, cerca de la calle principal un grupo de hombres enmascarados llegaron a la gran mansion que se ubicaba ahí, dentro de la casa una silueta recorría los pasillos principales desesperada, era un hombre de cabellos azules cortos y con el rostro cubierto por una máscara, estaba muy impaciente de repente un joven interrumpió aquel silencio

-_—madara-sama, disculpe las molestias pero aun no encontramos a su hijo fugaku-kun—_

—_entiendo neji no desistan hasta encontrarlo—_

—_comprendo madara-sama no se preocupe pronto tendrá noticias—_

Dicho esto aquel joven de aproximadamente 17 años, cabellos cafés y ojos grises desapareció dispuesto a cumplir las órdenes dadas.

Madara fundador del más antiguo y poderoso clan de vampiros, el clan uchiha uno de los clanes más temidos y respetados de toda konoha, portadores de los poderes más asombrosos de todos los clanes de vampiros, buscaba a su único hijo y heredero absoluto del mandato de la familia después de que el dejara el puesto, fugaku que desde hacía ya 3 días que se había escapado al enterarse que debía casarse con kushina uzumaki primogénita del segundo clan más poderoso, la razón de oponerse al matrimonio era muy sencilla fugaku estaba perdidamente enamorado de una mujer humana de nombre mikoto, pero su padre se oponía a tal relación, madara insistió en que debía casarse con kushina porque solo así ambos clanes se aliarían y posteriormente la descendencia seria de linaje puro y fuerte .

Pero fugaku se negó una vez más y esta ocasión escapo al lado de su amada, por lo que su padre lo está buscando por todas partes sin éxito alguno

Por otra parte una mujer pelirroja de ojos azules miraba distante la oscuridad a su alrededor que caso tiene tener vida eterna si esa eternidad la compartiría al lado de alguien que no conocía y no amaba al igual que su futuro esposo ella también no quería casarse solo para unir clanes "_es una estupidez"_ pensó frustrada y dio un suspiro de pesadez, kushina también estaba enamorada pero de uno de sus sirvientes minato un hombre muy guapo y amable de cabellos rubios y ojos azules intenso pero al de misma forma que su prometido su amor estaba prohibido pero eso no impedía que lo siguiera amando,

— _¿en qué piensas hija? —_cuestiono un hombre cabellos blancos

—_Es necesario padre —_afirmo la pelirroja

— _¿a qué te refieres? —_pregunto tranquilo

—_Al compromiso con los uchiha—_dijo triste la mujer

—_sabes que es necesario, hija—_aquella respuesta destrozo las esperanzas de kushina

Las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas toda ilusión de estar al lado minato se desvaneció en el aire frio y turbio, de repente su padre se sentó a su lado y le susurro un par de palabras

—_Adelante, hija hazlo—_dicho esto el hombre salió del cuarto y la pelirroja sonrió para sí misma

—_gracias padre—_suspiro con felicidad

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos en ese momento minato entro a la habitación de kushina la cual lo miro con una enorme sonrisa y se acerco a su amado lo abrazo y le dio un beso tierno y con aprobación del padre de uzumaki huyeron juntos hacia el destino.

Con el pasar del tiempo la investigación sobre el paradero de fugaku desistió y madara se vio obligado a suspender el compromiso con los uzumaki, el padre de kushina le informo que su hija escapo con uno de sus sirvientes así que realmente no le dio importancia al matrimonio fallido, pero madara se resistía a dimitir con la búsqueda de su hijo y la de kushina lo cual molesto a jiraiya padre de la pelirroja y decidió hacer un trato con uchiha

—_madara si tu hijo llega a volver, entonces el primer descendiente de tu clan se casara con el primer primogénito de mi clan, es un trato uchiha los uzumaki nunca rompemos un trato—_

En pocas palabras el primer hijo de kushina y minato se casaría obligatoriamente con el primer hijo de fugaku y mikoto solo para unir clanes y técnicas es decir sus hijos asumirían las responsabilidades que ellos evadieron.

**De repente la lectura de sakura se vio interrumpida por un chico moreno de ojos y cabellos negros como la noche su nombre sasuke**

—_Otra vez leyendo esas tonterías —_dijo el moreno

—_sasuke-kun no son tonterías, es historia real—_se defendió la pelirrosada

—_si como no, y déjame adivinar tu reporte será de vampiros—_contesto con sarcasmo

—_Si adivinaste—_respondió burlona la chica

—_otra vez sakura—_suspiro con pesadez

—_tú sabes que amo a los vampiros sasuke-kun ojala fueras uno—_comenzó a quejarse

— _¿Qué es lo que te gusta de los resucitados?—_cuestiono el ojinegro

—_vampiros, sasuke-kun son vampiros—_reprocho la pelirrosada

—_Si si da igual, responde—_dijo con desgano sasu

—_Es que solo un vampiro puede amarte mas allá de la eternidad—_respondió ella en un suspiro

— _¿quién te dijo semejante estupidez? —_volvió a cuestionar

—_Lo leí aquí—_dijo sakura mientras señalo el libro que antes leía tan emocionada

—_te lo dije son estupideces—_contesto a modo de reprimenda

—_una cosa es que seas un amargado y otra que yo crea en EL AMOR DE LOS VAMPIROS—_dicho esto la pelirrosa salió de la biblioteca seguida de sasuke

Momentos más tarde los dos caminaron rumbo a su respectivo salón aunque la ojiverde cargaba una gran pila de hojas donde tenía su información para su reporte,

— _¿qué tanto llevas ahí? —_cuestiono el azabache con curiosidad

—_Mi información para mi reporte—_responde dulcemente sakura

—_ah… oye que hasta fotos sacaste o ¿qué? —_dijo con desgano total

—_claro tengo un retrato del hijo de kushina y minato—_contesta seria la chica

—_Sakura… estás loca—_más que un decir era una afirmación

— _¿qué has dicho? —_el tono de voz de la chica era de ultratumba y eso no es buena señal

Pero antes de recibir respuesta sasuke ya se había metido al salón, y ella lo siguió pero al entrar kiba un chico de cabellos cafés y ojos negros con dos marcas rojas una en cada rostro, el entro corriendo y tiro sin querer a la haruno, que provoco que tirara sus papeles de investigación y entre ellos salió volando la foto que sakura le había mencionado al moreno antes.

Y sasuke la tomo entre manos ya que cayó justo en su asiento y la observo embobado ya que era un joven de unos 16 años ojos azules como el mar y el cielo profundos cabellos dorados como el sol y piel bronceada color canela con 3 marquitas en cada mejilla y ese aire infantil en su rostro lo hacían ver como un lindo zorrito, lentamente el moreno paso sus dedos ante aquella imagen como si fuera real y estuviera ahí como si lo conociera su mente lo bombardeo con diferentes recuerdos borrosos e ilógicos sobre aquel chico de la foto y un exquisito aroma fue detectado por el azabache, un olor a sándalo que lo enloquecía poco a poco comenzó a perder control de si hasta que…

—_gracias sasuke-kun—_dicho esto la pelirrosa lo saco de su trance y le quito la foto del chico

—_y... ¿cómo dices que se llama? —_cuestiono algo nervioso

—_Kyubi—_la respuesta de sakura dejo impactado al moreno que lo disimulo muy bien

Sasuke pov"s…

Ahora entiendo porque te recuerdo eres tu kyubi ya tenía algunos siglos sin saber de ti y estoy seguro que mi padre se alegrara de saber que aun vives, sakura sabes más de lo que debes sobre nosotros si no te conociera diría que eres una espía o algo así, y ese olor es único de ti kyubi estas cerca lo sé estoy seguro y esta vez cumpliré con mi deber padre lo juro.

Fin sasuke pov"s

De repente entro el profesor y atrás de el la perdición de sasuke y la fascinación de sakura.

—_buenos días mi nombre es naruto uzumaki—_se presento con una enorme sonrisa

**CONTINUARA….**

**Hai aquí nekitsu-kuroi15 antes porta-sasunaru15 este fic va dedicado a las amantes del Sasunaru y los vampiros chicas espero os guste mi primer yaoi publicado y porfa comente porque si no lo hacen me dan a entender que soy pésima escritora y eso duele U_U SALE CUIDENSE Y GRACIAS POR LEER Y DARME DE SU TIEMPO TTEBAYO!**

**Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera…. **


	2. Secretos al descubierto

¡WAITHING FOR YOU BEYOND ETERNITY!

**Hola este antes de ser asesinada, por una turba de yaoisistas enfadadas, porque me tarde casi 3 meses en actualizar TENGO MOTIVOS DE VERDAD.**

**1: Me quede sin teclado **

**2: Me quede sin internet **

**3: Estaba estudiando para mis extraordinarios de algebra y química, los cuales ni pase con un carajo! **

**4: Falta de inspiración y TIEMPO acabo de entrar al 2do semestre de turismo**

**Espero eso os explique todo y creéis ¿que puedan perdonarme? Espero que si**

**Bien comencemos 3 2 1 ready…**

Cap 2 : ** Secretos al descubierto**

De repente entro el profesor y atrás de el la perdición de sasuke y la fascinación de sakura.

—_buenos días mi nombre es naruto uzumaki—_se presento con una enorme sonrisa

La pelirrosa quedo impactada, naruto era tan…

—_¡adorable! —_grito emocionada y todos incluido el profesor la vieron con una gotita de sudor cayendo por la sien

—_Gracias... supongo—_dijo sonriendo nervioso el rubio

—_Si ya se acabo el teatro podemos empezar mi clase—i_ntervino disimuladamente el profesor

—_Ah por supuesto—_dijo apenada la ojiverde

—_naruto-kun puede sentarse al lado de sakura-san—_

Y acatando lo dicho el rubio se sentó, quedando al lado derecho de la chica y sasuke estaba al lado izquierdo quedando sakura en medio de ambos.

(_Maldición!) —_pensó molesto el pelinegro, el olor de naruto era simplemente descontrolante para un vampiro como el que nunca mostraba sus emociones abiertamente a los demás

El tiempo se detuvo para sasuke, no podía controlar sus instintos por mucho tiempo, y naruto solo lo miraba disimuladamente, la verdad el moreno le parecía guapo pero… sencillamente algo en el no le daba confianza.

Pero desgraciadamente para el rubio, el olor de uchiha era endemoniadamente exquisito e insoportable para él, así que tuvo que reprimir sus deseos mordiendo su labio muy fuerte para poder calmarse y estas reacciones de ambos pasaron desapercibidas por los demás.

Al dar el toque su tortura termino pues el kitsune salió de inmediato del salón, sasuke dio un suspiro de alivio después de todo pudo mantener el control de sí mismo al menos durante una clase completa.

Pero su tranquilidad le duro muy poco

—_Ven sasuke-kun—_dijo su amiga y lo tomo del brazo arrastrándolo contra su voluntad fuera del salón

—_Suéltame—_gruño molesto, pero ella lo ignoro olímpicamente

—_naruto-kun—_le grito al rubio este volteo, comenzando a caminar hasta donde estaban ellos dos

—_Hola—_saludo con una cálida sonrisa

—_hola, mi nombre es... —_dijo nerviosa

—_sakura ¿o me equivoco? —_sonó dudoso pero la sonrisa de la chica le demostró que estaba en lo cierto

—_Si, sakura, sakura haruno—_estaba sonrojada pues el chico se le hacía atractivo

—_y el es…—_continuo con la presentación pero…

— _¿y sasuke-kun? —_se pregunto ella misma mirando hacia todas direcciones tratando de localizar a su amigo

—_Supongo que no le caigo bien—_comento tranquilamente naruto

—_ah, el de por si el es así con todos—_se excuso nerviosa

—_sakura-san no es por ser grosero pero… no me interesa conocerlo—_

—_Pero sasuke-kun es…—_replico ella

—_No quiero conocerlo—_asevero molesto y comenzó a caminar lejos de ahí

Ante esas palabras suspiro desilusionada, de verdad le interesaba conocer a ese chico pero él era incluso más arisco que el mismo sasuke.

—_Ya se terminare de leer—_dijo animada y se dirigió al salón por su amado libro

Mientras tanto naruto llego al baño y no se dio cuenta que alguien mas estaba ahí

—_¡rayos! —_se oyeron dos voces quejarse al unisonó y golpeando la pared

—_casi pierdo el control con su olor yo…—_pero tanto el rubio como el otro se dieron cuenta del eco que repetía lo mismo solo que con distinto tono de voz

Se giraron lentamente quedando frente a frente, era ese chico de cabello negro que la ojiverde había insistido en presentarle antes. Y justo se lo vino a encontrar en el baño, ambos se miraron sorprendidos, sin atreverse a decir alguna palabra que rompiera el incomodo silencio.

**Mientras tanto….**

Sakura llego al salón, y saco de su mochila el libro que antes leía emocionada

—_Al fin sabré que es lo que sigue_ _—_murmuro emocionada para sí misma, y comenzó a leer

Durante 8 años fugaku se mantuvo bien oculto al lado de su esposa mikoto, la cual le dio un hijo, de cabellos negros, ojos ónice y piel blanca, su primer descendiente Itachi Uchiha el cual tenía 7 años de edad, pero una noche mientras dormían, uno de los hombres de madara los localizo e informo a su jefe.

Y en cuestión de horas un gran número de subordinados rodearon el sitio donde se encontraban, atacaron al fugaku y tomaron prisionera a mikoto y su hijo, superaron a fugaku en número mas no en fuerza pues un uchiha como el fácilmente pudo eliminarlos

Momentos más tarde fugaku fue llevado ante madara, el cual lo veía con desaprobación

—_me decepcionaste hijo—_comento el mayor molesto

—_el que me decepciona eres tú, mira que tomar rehenes para capturarme—_

—_solo son medidas drásticas—_comento serio madara

El uchiha menor estuvo en silencio mientras su padre le reprendía por huir, de esa manera y abandonar su compromiso con el clan

—_Y por si fuera poco, te casaste con una humana, y tuvieron un hijo bastardo—_grito enfadado

Ante aquellas palabras fugaku dio un gruñido fiero

—_Con ellos no te metas—_contraataco el menor

De repente uno de los sirvientes de madara entro desesperado a interrumpir

—_¡madara-sama! Venga pronto—_dijo angustiado

—_¿qué ocurre neji? —_cuestiono enojado

—_Uno de los subordinados fue atacado por un niño—_le comento aun alterado

Y de inmediato los 3 salieron rumbo a un cuarto donde tenían a mikoto y su hijo, al entrar encontraron algo que no creían, pues tal como lo dijo neji uno de los sirvientes estaba tirado en el piso mientras el pequeño itachi jadeaba cansado, y sus ojos volvieron a su color oscuro original, en ese momento la pelinegra abrazo a su hijo asustada

—_itachi ¿estás bien? —_dijo muy preocupada

—_sí, estas tu bien, ¿no te ha dañado? —_contesto temeroso

Madara y fugaku estaban sorprendidos pues al parecer itachi había activado el sharingan, al ver que trataron de dañar a su madre, dejo inconsciente al guardia al sentirse amenazado

Maravillado el jefe del clan comenzó a caminar hacia el pequeño itachi, ante eso mikoto instintivamente se puso delante de su hijo, para defenderlo si era necesario, ante eso madara rio estrepitosamente

—_Tranquilízate, no pienso lastimar a mi querido nieto—_dijo tranquilamente

—_lo siento pero… no puedo confiar en usted—_respondió la pelinegra

—_hijo, necesito hablar contigo—_expuso el mayor y fugaku acepto algo dudoso

—_Está bien—_respondió desconfiando de su padre

Madara se disculpo con su hijo y le pidió que volviera, que incluso su esposa y su hijo podrían vivir con él si así lo deseaba, y fugaku acepto

—_Pero prométeme que no les harás daño—_ordeno fugaku

—_Confía en mí—_contesto madara

Esas fueron las palabras de su padre y fugaku confió ciegamente en ellas, itachi resulto ser lo que madara esperaba pues no solo pudo activar el sharingan a los 8 años si no que era inmune al sol, lo que él había deseado por siglos y ahora lo había conseguido gracias al capricho de su hijo.

2 años después nació su segundo hijo, un niño de cabellos negros azulados ojos ónice y piel blanca su nombre sasuke uchiha.

**Sakura cerro de golpe el libro**

—_sasuke-kun es…_ _—_un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo y de repente recordó su informe, busco las hojas y ahí encontró el retrato de kyubi y se estremeció

—_y naruto-kun también es…—_susurro algo nerviosa, pues descubrió los secretos que guardaban esos dos.

**En el baño…**

Ni una palabra salía de su boca, hasta que el moreno camino dos pasos hacia el y se detuvo sonrió de medio lado

—_tiempo sin verte kyubi—_y el rubio quedo pasmado

**Continuara…**

**Y ahora agradecimientos a todas**

**Xx-gatita;** gracias por tu comentario, ya que fue el primero espero y no te hayan callado tus hermanas jiji y que bueno que te haya gustado este fic, espero verte seguido por mi fic pues disculpa la tardanza att: Nekitsu-kuroi15 XD

**Moon-9215:** gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas n.n y ojala y me dejes review aunque sea para reclamar mi tardanza. Se despide Nekitsu-kuroi15

**XxHiro-sanNya-8059X3:** gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas, ojala que me dejes comentario, al menos para reclamar la tardanza Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera…

**Darth Sethbek;** gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas, un comentario, porfa aunque sea para regañarme por la tardanza. N ekitsu-kuroi15 fuera…

**Yuki Takishima: **Gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas, y pues también por el comentario fue el 2do y que bueno que te gusta y claro no te dejare sin saber el final, eso te lo prometo espero me perdones la tardanza, y si no es mucho pedir un review att; Nekitsu-kuroi15 XD

**hanna0305: **gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas, comentario por favor al menos para reclamar la tardanza ttebayo n.n att: Nekitsu-kuroi15

**hikaru88: **gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas, comentario porfa es lo que mas me anima al menos para reclamarme por tardar tanto XD att: Nekitsu-kuroi15

**sakura1402:** gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas, si no es mucho pedir un comentario porfa n.n att: Nekitsu-kuroi15

**cutebeast64:** gracias tu comentario me alegro mucho y espero sigas leyéndome, no sabes cuanto significa para mi que te haya gustado esto y lamento la demora pero ya explique el porque , asi como tu esperas la conti de esto yo la de tus maravillosos fics, se despide de ti tu amiga Nekitsu-kuroi15…

**Sasuke: Nekitsu calla ya y vete a terminar tus deberes**

**Nekitsu: TT,TT MALO SASU-NEKO **

**Sasuke:Ó/Ó cállate y vete y a ti cutebeast64 gracias por consentirme en tus fics y por hacerme sufrir *****¬¬ no me gusta hmp un saludo **

**Nekitsu: nee ya ves sasu te manda saluditos bye bye **

**AnnReed99: ** gracias por agregarme a tus historias favoritas, espero este cap sea de tu agrado y porfa un review me hace feliz n.n Att: Nekitsu-kuroi15

**Winny-wika3:**y por ultimo pero no menos importante, te agradezco profundamente tu comentario y que me hayas agregado a tu barra de historias favoritas y a la de autores puesto que eres la primera que me agrega en autores y eso es un gran honor para mi, me fascino tu comentario muy divertido jajaja n.n y no te preocupes nadie me molesta y si lo hacen yo te lo informo y claro que continuare si me tardo es por motivos fuertes y espero que a tus friends les guste mi historia de vampiros

**Sasuke: cállate ya Nekitsu y** **despídete**

**Nekitsu: naru sálvame de tu casi novio! Ú_Ú**

**Naruto: sasu-teme largo de aquí **

**Sasuke: o/o naruto *sexy* **

**Nekitsu: pervertido!**

**Sasuke: solo cuido mi salud mental cof cof..**

**Sasu y Naru: gracias en verdad y te esperamos pronto en el próximo cap n.n**

**Bien chicas todas hacen posible este fic y sus comentarios me inspiran y me animan a seguir espero ser perdonada SE DESPIDE SU AMIGA NEKITSU-KUROI15 FUERA….**


	3. Recuerdos en el olvido

**¡WAITHING FOR YOU BEYOND ETERNITY!**

**Yeah! He vuelto, neta sé que me tardo en actualizar lo sé… pero YO VOY A CONTINUAR ESTO! Hasta el fin je como escribí en mi perfil no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas de veras bueno quiero agredecerles por ser pacientes a todas y por dejar review me hacen feliz =D.**

**Espero me disculpen, y les aviso este es un extra antes del cap. 3. Es para que entiendan un poco mejor la trama de la historia**

**Bien chicas 3 2 1 ready…**

**El pasado de naruto: "Recuerdos en el olvido" **

_Jiraiya pov"s _

_Han pasado 16 años desde que mi hija y minato se fueron y yo no sé donde se encuentran actualmente, 16 años en los que los uchiha ya han hecho una vida, tienen 2 hijos uno de 8 y otro de 16, lo peor es que fugaku volvió con madara lo que significa que mi nieto (a) tendrá que casarse con itachi uchiha, mi hija jamás me perdonara haber hecho ese trato acosta suya. _

_¿Qué diría mi esposa si estuviera viva? De seguro estaría decepcionada igual que kushina lo estará cuando se lo informe, pero… ¿me lo perdonara algún día?_

_**Shizune ven necesito que me hagas un favor-**__llamo a una de mis sirvientas más leales, shizune la amiga de mi esposa _

_**Dígame, jiraiya-san-**__responde de inmediato y se presenta ante mi_ _haciendo una reverencia _

_**Voy hacer un viaje, pero… ¿crees que podrías localizar a Karin?-**__le pregunte lleno de curiosidad y ella asintió con la cabeza_

_**Por supuesto jiraiya-san, con su permiso me retiro-**__dicho esto salió de la sala donde me encuentro_

_Karin es una joven de 17 años pelirroja, usa lentes y es la única vampira de konoha con la capacidad de localizar a otros de su especie solo con el olor, aparte de dar la ubicación exacta de donde se encuentra el objetivo._

_Ella me será bastante útil para encontrar a mi hija._

_Unas horas más tarde shizune entra a la sala acompañada de Karin, les indico que paseen con mi mano._

_**Adelante pasen las dos-**_

_**Si, jiraiya-san aquí le dejo a la Karin-san me retiro con su permiso-**__después de lo dicho, shizune salió dejándonos solos._

_**Jiraiya-sama ¿para qué me requiere?-**__me cuestiono Karin intrigada_

_**Tengo una misión para ti "destello carmín"-**__le mencione seriamente, la llame por su apodo, toda konoha la conoce por ese alias_

_**¿De qué trata?- **__dicho este dio una sonrisa llena de malicia_

_**Me ayudaras a buscar a kushina-**__le mencione tranquilo_

_**¿Kushina-san?**_**-**_pregunta intrigada, mirándome a través de los cristales de aquellos lentes que se encontraban en su rostro_

_**Si…**_**-**_fue lo único que dije antes de levantarme e indicarle que me siga con la mano._

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

Los rayos anaranjados-rojizos del atardecer daban un toque de añoranza al panorama en ese momento, donde 2 personas se miraban fijamente reflejando en sus ojos la verdad de que se amaban.

-_¿Te arrepientes de haber escapado conmigo?-_cuestiono tranquilo ese hombre de rubios cabellos a su hermosa acompañante, la cual en respuesta solo sonrió dejando en claro que no arrepentía en absoluto

-_No, nunca podría arrepentirme-_respondió mirándolo con ternura al tiempo que tomo su mano-_¿Y tu minato, estas arrepentido?-_el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa al declarar

-_En absoluto-_

Ese ambiente romántico se rompió cuando un pequeño niño de 7 años llego corriendo hacia ellos levantando los brazos muy feliz

_-¡Oka-sama! ¡Oto-sama!-_grito entusiasmado y se subió a las piernas de la pelirroja, la cual lo abrazo contenta

-_Naruto ¿Qué ocurre?-_dijo en medio de una sonrisa, el niño de cabellos dorados y ojos azules levanto la mirada ante la cuestión

-_¡Mira mira, lo que encontré!_-comento al abrir una de sus manitas que estaba hecha puño y mostrarles a ambos que era lo que tenia

_-Es muy bonito, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-_pregunto curioso minato, mientras sostenía entre sus manos aquel brillante objeto, una piedra azul-verdacea colgando de un cordón negro, un hermoso collar

-_El hombre del bosque me lo dio ttebayo-_contesto con una amplia sonrisa, ante la sorprendida mirada de sus padres

-_¿Que hombre?-_preguntaron al unisonó temiendo lo peor

-_¡Tanto tiempo kushina, minato!-_a lo lejos un hombre de largos cabellos blancos caminaba hacia ellos con una gran sonrisa dibuja en los labios, al observarlo detenidamente, suspiraron aliviados

-_Jiraiya-sama-_comento el rubio haciendo una reverencia, ante la sorprendida mirada del pequeño naruto, que no entendía nada

-_Padre...-_dijo la pelirroja sonriendo emocionada por la presencia de su padre en ese momento

Los mayores comenzaron a platicar mientras naruto saltaba cual grillo emocionado de un lado a otro, con suficiente energía gracias a lo fresco de la oscura noche sin estrellas. Pronto se quedo quietecito prestándole atención a ese hombre con el cual sus padres no paraban de hablar, era muy alto mucho más que su papa, tenía el cabello blanco y los ojos negros.

-_¿Quién eres?_-pregunto curioso el kitsune, con sus ojitos azules brillando esperando la ansiada respuesta

-¿_Oh yo?...Soy jiraiya, mejor conocido como uno de los 3 grandes sannins, del linaje de vampiros más antiguo y poderoso-_tras decir esto sonrió de forma altanera, el rubio solo miro para después negar con su cabeza

_-¡Oto-sama es más fuerte dattebayo!-_exclamo feliz ante la incrédula mirada del mayor

-_Es tu abuelo, naruto-_comento la pelirroja sonriendo de manera hermosa con los ojos cerrados.

Pronto naruto sonrió de forma zorruna y emocionada

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸,**

En aquella sala, se encontraban 3 personas sentadas hablando, 2 de ellas muy serias y la otra un tanto apenada por la situación, el ambiente era algo tenso.

_-¿Que has dicho…padre?-_hablo incrédula tratando de pensar que no era cierto lo que escucho

-_Gomen…pero es la verdad-_contesto jiraiya con la cabeza baja, perdiendo su mirada por el piso de la casa

-_Entonces…naruto esta… ¿comprometido con Uchiha Itachi?-_minato no salía de su asombro ¿en verdad su hijo estaba…?

-_Si…-_no había más que decir, nada que objetar o reclamar

-_Entiéndeme kushina yo creí que fugaku nunca volvería, no pensé que…-_

-_Entiendo padre se que lo hiciste por nuestro bien…-_pronto la mujer le regalo una sonrisa por demás cálida dándole a entender al sannin que todo estaba bien

Pero esa sonrisa se borro pronto, al recordar un detalle muy importante. La felicidad de naruto, ¿Y si naruto no aceptaba a itachi? ¿Acaso sería capaz de condenarlo a una eternidad de infelicidad?

-_Pero…los uchiha ¿son posesivos no?_-comento pensativo minato a lo que jiraiya solo asintió con la cabeza

-_Por desgracia si…lo más probable es que no tardaran en mandar a alguien por naruto para llevárselo de vuelta a konoha-_ante la explicación ambos padres se quedaron petrificados ¿les arrebatarían a naruto?

-_¡Imposible!-_grito la pelirroja enfadada-_¡No me quitaran a mi hijo, antes muerta!-_exclamo con fiereza mostrando aquella razón por la que se distinguía de cualquier madre humana, sus filosos y blancos colmillos de vampira

-_Definitivamente no lo alejaran de nuestro lado, así que tranquilízate-_el rubio la miro intensamente tratando de calmarla un poco antes de que perdiera el control de sí misma e hiciera una locura

-_Además yo estaré aquí para protegerlo-_esta vez hablo el peliblanco mostrando una sonrisa para brindar confianza

De repente entro corriendo el pequeño rubio con dirección a jiraiya, el cual lo observo intrigado para luego preguntar-_¿Qué ocurre?_-

Naruto solo miro con esos ojos tan azules que tenia para contestarle con otra pregunta

-_¿Qué es esto?-_al señalar el collar, el sannin comprendió

-_Eso…es el collar de tu difunta abuela Tsunade, la vampira más hermosa y por supuesto poderosa que ha existido, es un recuerdo muy valioso para mi, así que cuídalo mucho-_hablo de manera un tanto nostálgica, por lo que el ojiazul comprendió el valor de aquel collar para su abuelo

-_¡Lo cuidare mucho ttebayo!-_respondió con una sonrisa zorruna a ojos cerrados

El mayor lo miro con ternura, ese niño era el vivo retrato de su padre, con la actitud de su madre, la cual le recordaba a su difunta esposa

-_Naruto escucha-_hablo seriamente jiraiya, haciendo que con ello el rubiecito le prestara atención, mirándolo fijamente con esos ojos azules que el cielo y el mar envidiarían

-_Hai…-_hablo con su tierna voz y dejo de jugar con el dije del collar por un momento

-_"Debes tener mucho cuidado con Uchiha Itachi…"-_naruto parpadeo extraño sin comprender nada de lo que dijo su abuelo

**¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤¸, **

La gente caminaba por aquellas calles tan transitadas, comprando y caminando por todos lados, él pasaba corriendo entre toda esa gente abriéndose paso a como diera lugar.

El sol le lastimaba un poco el rostro, el calor le hacía sudar y aun así esa sonrisa de burla no se desvanecía de sus labios, de seguro que sus padres e incluido su abuelo estarían muy enojados, porque se escapo.

"-_¡De seguro ero-sennin se va a enfadar mucho ttebayo!-"_pensó de manera burlona un joven rubio de 12 años que corría presuroso por las calles

**En otro lado…**

Su mirada lo buscaba por un lado, por otro y no lo encontraba por ningún lado, ¿donde rayos se había metido naruto?, ¡ash ese niño malcriado era un dolor de cabeza!

-_¿Y naruto?_-pregunto kushina la cual no salía de su cuarto completamente a oscuras para evitar que la luz del sol la lastimara

-_No lo sé…-_contesto el peliblanco desde la sala en la cual no había ni un rastro del día, toda la casa estaba en penumbras

-_Se escapo de nuevo jeje…-_alcanzo a decir el rubio el cual comenzaba a quedarse dormido

-_¡Maldición!-_grito frustrado jiraiya, ya que su misión era cuidar a naruto, ¡¿PERO COMO RAYOS IBA A CUIDARLO SI SE ESCAPABA?

La luz del día se empezaba a perder en la nada poco a poco, dando a entender que pronto seria de noche, naruto había estado todo el día en el pueblo que se encontraba cerca del bosque, justo donde se hallaba su casa, aprovechando el hecho de ser el único que podía salir de durante el día, a pesar de ser vampiro.

Caminaba cansado después de tanto correr y andar curioseando por el lugar, recorriendo el bosque de aspecto tenebroso, como sacado de cualquier película de terror, sin una pizca de temor en su persona, solo por saber el hecho de que él no era humano.

Sus pasos quebrando las ramas del suelo provocaban un ruido tétrico, a la vez que sus ojos de color escarlata veían el sitio a color negativo, donde la gama de colores era muy distinta a la de cualquier persona.

-_¿Por qué me sigues ttebayo?-_pregunto curioso dando una sonrisa curiosa, de repente apareció frente a él una oscura sombra, que estaba oculta varios metros lejos de su rango de visión

-_No debí subestimarte…-_una voz profunda habló, y unos ojos carmesíes lo observaban fijamente, tratando de perderlo en un mundo distinto

-_Sí, NO debiste ttebayo-_contesto tranquilo con una sonrisa confiada, avanzando unos pasos para mirar mejor a aquel sujeto, que al parecer también era vampiro

-_Vine por ti-_contesto sin más ese individuo, cuyos cabellos eran oscuros como la noche y su piel pálida casi blanca como la luna llena

-_Oh… ¿Quién eres?-_cuestiono interesado tanteando el ambiente, el ojinegro dio una sonrisa de medio lado al declarar

-_Uchiha Itachi…-_y naruto pronto comprendió la magnitud de su problema.

-_"__Debes tener mucho cuidado con Uchiha Itachi…"-_

**Continuara…**

**¡Hola! =D Apuesto que pensaron Nekitsu-kuroi15 ya no volvió ttebayo, bueno pues se equivocaron porque ya volví, lo que sucedió es que me quede sin teclado ¡SI! Otra vez y pues mi papa se tardo muchisiiiimooo en traerme otro y aparte ya entre a 3-er semestre de turismo lo que es equivalente a 2° de preparatoria e imagínense ya ni tengo tiempo ni para respirar y pues eso es el porqué de mi retraso.**

**Ahora sé que algunas tienen dudas acerca de la relación de naruto con itachi y sasuke, pero eso lo sabrán conforme avance el fic que por supuesto voy a continuar, ya que aunque no me lo crean me siguen agregando a historias favoritas ¡Y eso me hace súper happy! XD Definitivamente me voy a apurar a continuar lo más rápido posible.**

**Este tan solo es un extra por mi retraso y por mientras si son fanáticas de Death Note las invito a leer mi primer one-shot "Terminado" Se llama **_Jugarretas del destino _**Y me dejen un review, diciéndome si Les gusto, Si pudo mejorar o si de plano lo odiaron. **

**También tengo un one-shot Sasunaru igual terminado que se llama **_Solo un día_

**Ahora quiero agradecer a las que me dejaron comentario ttebayo =D**

**xxNaruNya-8059X3****: Hola =D gracias por esperarme tanto, de verdad lamento tantisimo tardarme. De verdad ¡Lo siento! Se que no tengo perdon pero te agradezco que te tomaras el tiempo de dejarme un review te entendere si no me quieres dejar otro ToT eso me pasa por tardarme tanto. Es que bueno tengo problemas familiares y por eso no pude actualizar aparte la escuela absorbe muchisimo tiempo. Por ultimo espero te haya gustado este extra y que tengas un bonito dia ttebayo att: Nekitsu_kuroi15**

**xx-gatita:Hola! Muchas muchas gracias ttebayo, perdon por tardar tanto, pero tengo problemas familiares , de verdad te parece emocionante? Wow yo no lo pense asi arigato n.n espero seguirte viendo por este fic aunque me tarde mucho. Ojala te haya gustado este extra y no te preocupes voy a terminar esto XD y si funciona lo del comentario porque me dejaste 2 je je…bueno matta-ne att: Nekitsu_kuroi15**

**Cutebeast64: Konichiwa! ¿Cómo has estado? Bueno de seguro ni tienes tiempo para contestar este msn je je yo le mando tus saludos a sasuke no te preocupes ok n.n espero te guste este extra bye t.k.m. att;Nekitsu_kuroi15**

TheRusso:**Hola XD primero perdon! Segundo gracias por tu comentario, tienes razon es algo ilogico este fanfic pero es porque aun falta mucho por contar y no no me siento ofendida todo lo contrario de hecho me da gusto saber que te agrado, gracias por molestarte en dejarme un comentario y espero que te haya gustado este extra att:Nekitsu_kuroi15**

sol yuki uzumaki;**Hola! =D primero esperoque me perdones, amm sakura sabe esto porque leee ese libro, (Que NO es libro) segundo naruto si esta comprometido con naru y por ultimo y muy importante gracias por tu comentario XD me haces muy feliz. Espero te guste este extra y comentes att:Nekitsu_kuroi15**

**Hikari no yami: Nyaa! n.n hola lirio-li gracias por tus comentarios! Me haces super feliz ojala me perdones por tardar tanto pero ya sabes mi situacion ttebayo, si sasuke es un vampiro pero aun asi ¡LO ODIO! Cof..cof.. ejem si te decia espero te guste este extra y comentes bye hikari!**

**Muchisimas gracias a estas chicas que me dejan comentario, a las que me tienen en favoritos, y tambien a las que leen y no comentan (Por falta de tiempo, flojera etc..) je je espero ser perdonada y si no pues sobrevivire creo o.o? ja ja XD **

**Nekitsu_kuroi15 fuera…**


	4. Aliados

**Waiting for you beyond eternity **

**¡Hola! ****XD**

**¿Alguien quiere asesinarme? *Sonríe nerviosa***

**Ohhh...veo muchas manos levantadas. **

**Uff, bien eso me pasa por no actualizar.**

**¡Pero...! A pesar de que subí un extra, no vi comentarios y dije: "Olvídalo Nekitsu tu fic es un asco"**

**Además que eso de: "Mi teclado ya no sirve"...Es una gran tragedia...igual mi computadora ya murió.**

**ToT**

**¿Ah...? ¿Cómo escribí este capítulo? ¡Fácil! ¡Con ayuda de mi awesome celular!**

**Esta historia tomará un giro muy brusco... ¿Por qué?**

**Para empezar por mi narrativa, ahora es diferente, ya no soy una principiante, para continuar porque estoy en 13 favoritos y quiero obtener como mínimo que comenten 1 vez, así que...**

**¡Ahora sí! ¡Comencemos! ¡Y sí! ¡Pueden tirarme tomates, cartas bomba, etcétera! **

**Otra cosa el título estaba muy mal escrito así que ya lo corregí, ja ja ja ja XDU**

**Disclaimer:** ¿No es suficiente con decir que Naruto no es mío? Masashi Kishimoto los creo, pero es feo recordarlo a veces...DX

_**Bie ready...**_

.

.

.

**Cap. 3: Aliados **

Los segundos que transcurrieron al captar la información fueron eternos para Sakura, la necesidad de proferir un grito se vio ahogada en su garganta.

Era por eso...por esa razón Sasuke siempre estaba burlándose de ella, siempre molesto diciendo que no sabía nada acerca de los vampiros.

Por tal motivo Naruto era así de arisco con el azabache.

Ambos lo eran, aquellas criaturas que siempre admiro al punto de volverse una obsesión.

Su mejor amigo, y el chico nuevo.

¿Quién lo diría? Y se tapo la boca dejando dentro de la mochila ese pequeño libro, que en realidad era un antiguo diario, claro que ese detalle también lo desconoce.

No tarda mucho en salirse corriendo del salón, pasando a tirar accidentalmente a Kiba, casualidades de la vida ya que una hora antes, él la tiro.

**-¡Lo siento!-**se disculpa en medio de su carrera, necesita ver a Sasuke ya, quiere explicaciones, tratar de entender el nuevo mundo al que está por ingresar, aún si el Uchiha se molesta, no importa, es su amigo...debió contarle al respecto, aunque pensándolo mejor, el moreno tiene motivos de sobra para no ir anunciando su naturaleza, lo más probable es que Haruno hubiera gritado el secreto a los 4 vientos.

Ok, no reclamaría.

Hasta ella entiende que su actitud no es correcta en ocasiones, pero ahora lo es, está actuando fríamente, no armó un escándalo.

Sasuke es su amigo, un escalofrío recorre su espalda cuando ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente, existen tantos mitos y verdades acerca de los vampiros...

¿Sería capaz de matarla si estorba?

¿En realidad...tendría un corazón o alma?

Más relevante todavía...

¿Qué ocurrió en su pasado?

¿Habrá cabos sueltos?

Una sonrisa afloró en sus labios, incluso en la situación tan extraña y delicada en la que se hallaba no podía dejar de encontrarle interesante y emocionante.

Realmente era una tonta.

¿Dónde pudieron meterse?

Sólo esperaba que no se presentaran problemas.

**-Tiempo sin vernos Kyuubi...-**el rubio se quedo pasmado, ya que cuando escuchó aquel susurro, el chico lo tenía sujeto por la cadera, la mano derecha estaba ubicada en su cuello, los finos dedos de su compañero se posaron cerca de la yugular, amenazando con convertirse en afiladas garras pero con una extraña aura de sensualidad y seducción tan familiar, que no pudo más que sonreír con prepotencia al agachar el rostro escondiendo sus colmillos.

**-¿Disculpa?-**preguntó haciéndose el desentendido, el mayor frunció el ceño.

**-Me llamo Naruto... ¿Recuerdas? Soy tu compañero de nuevo ingreso, no te conozco, no me interesa conocerte, más importante aún...esta posición es incómoda y gay...-**por cada palabra mencionada el ser de ojos azules agarró la mano del contrario en una suave caricia que en un par de segundos más tarde, terminó siendo un truco para doblarle la muñeca al moreno, al mismo tiempo que se zafó del posesivo agarre y acomodó una potencial patada en el abdomen contrario, mandándolo contra la pared del baño.

**-Je je je...Perdón princesa, pero tú me provocaste, estamos a mano, no te preocupes...-**mencionó con una sonrisa de burla, Sasuke gruñó sacando sus caninos...estúpido rubio, se las pagaría.

**-**_**'Esto' **_**será nuestro secreto... ¿Ok?-**indicó señalando ambos pares de blancos colmillos, y se retiro de allí a paso lento, riendo ligeramente, pobre chico.

Sasuke por su parte se agachó un poco tocando su abdomen, le dolía, no mucho pero sí lo suficiente, aparte de que ensució su blanca camisa.

**-Joder...-**sacudió la prenda pero fue inútil, quedo la marca del zapato perfectamente visible.

La única opción era quitársela, pero...no, definitivamente no.

Conoce a las humanas que tiene por compañeras, esas con las hormonas alborotadas a más no poder. Y en definitiva Sasuke Uchiha no es ningún suicida, ellas podrían incluso violarlo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

¿Quién diría qué las humanas podían ser así de aterradoras?

Pero volviendo a lo importante...

**-Te encontré Kyuubi...y esta vez no podrás escapar**-murmura con una sonrisa.

Esta ocasión no volvería a fallar.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura lo observaron a detalle, con suma atención analítica.

**-¡Eres un mentiroso!-**chilló molesta cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho, el azabache suspiro cansinamente llevando su mano derecha a los cabellos que le caían rebeldes sobre la frente.

**-¿Por qué...?-**pregunta masajeando ligeramente sus sienes, la chica frunce el ceño.

Ambos están en la azotea porque luego de que acabaron las clases, ya que Haruno no había hallado al moreno previamente pero sí vio a Naruto, cito a su amigo en aquel solitario lugar, argumentando que tenían y debían hablar de un tema importante.

Razón por la que Uchiha Sasuke estaba ahí con ella, en vez de tener un receso normal.

**-¡Tú sabes por qué!-**acusó.

Poniendo ahora sus manos en la cintura e inclinándose para puntualizar lo dicho.

Los orbes negros del chico le observaron fríamente, odiaba el sol, lastimaba su piel y Sakura lo tenía en pleno día bajo los fuertes rayos del mismo.

**-Sí supiese el por qué de todo esto, no estaría preguntando...-**aseguro fastidiado, terminó por cambiarse de sitio y se recargo en la pared, ocultándose del sol.

Sakura sonrió con burla ante las reacciones de su amigo, pobre seguro que está sufriendo.

**-¡Sí lo sabes!-**replicó molesta levantando su dedo índice, el Uchiha inhalo y exhalo para calmarse, no quiere cometer un asesinato innecesario.

**-No lo sé...en serio no sé de qué estás hablando-**

**-¡Mientes!-**reprochó.

**-Mierda...Sakura ya me harte, sino vas a decirme nada me largo-**no tarda en avanzar unos pasos cuando la pelirrosada suspira.

**-Pensé que tú me lo dirías pero veo que tendré que hacerlo yo...-**movió sus mechones nerviosa, dudando seriamente pero a la vez confiada.

**-Sé tu secreto Sasuke y antes de que repliques también sé lo de Naruto e Itachi, sé demasiado y a la vez nada...mátame si quieres...-**tembló, ni siquiera ella se creía lo que dijo...

**-¿De qué hablas...?-**logró actuar bastante bien su tono ignorante pero su compañía no era tonta.

**-Eres un vampiro...Naruto lo es, tu hermano lo es, ya te lo dije...mátame si quieres-**su mirada se poso en el suelo, Sasuke se encontraba a dos metros de ella, quieto y a la expectativa.

Al instante que la levantó pudo divisar una fiera mirada de color carmesí, media fracción de segundo después, Sasuke ya estaba tras ella respirando en su oído.

Un sudor frío recorrió su frente, asustada, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

**-¿Quién te lo dijo?-**preguntó amenazante.

**-Nadie...-**susurró entrecortada.

**-Sabes que puedo matarte...no tendré piedad si llegó a hacerlo... ¿Qué quieres?- **

**-Si lo crees necesario mátame pero...-s**e quedo callada, no sabía cómo continuar aquello. En verdad le asustaba la posibilidad de que su amigo la matara.

**-¿Pero...?-**reiteró el vampiro con impaciencia.

**-Pero...sólo si soy un estorbo, dame hasta mañana y te diré todo lo que sé respecto a tu vida...-**

**-¿Con qué objetivo?-**era frío, cortante, no quería lastimar a Sakura en realidad, pero debía protegerse. De todo y todos sin importar el qué.

**-Ninguno en especial...puedo ser de ayuda-**dijo nerviosa ya que él seguía tras su espalda.

**-Hmp...¿Por qué harías algo así?**-la información era de vital relevancia, sin embargo no confiaba mucho en la que alguna vez llamó amiga.

Las cosas eran diferentes ahora.

-**Porque somos amigos...-**expuso con seguridad pese a seguir temblando.

**-Me temo que ya no puede ser así...-**camino tres pasos quedando frente a ella.

**-Debido la situación...podemos ser aliados-**propuso Haruno sonriendo.

Sasuke parpadeo confundido ¿Era en serio?

Vaya que era extraña esa humana.

**-¿Aliados? Me gusta cómo suena...de acuerdo, pero mañana quiero todo lo que sabes al respecto-**un fallido intento de plasmar una sonrisa fue lo que obtuvo Uchiha ya que no realiza gestos de tal naturaleza.

El timbre que anunciaba el término del receso sonó en ese momento.

**-Bien Sakura me retiro, por cierto no estás loca lo admito, después de todo Soy real... ¿Cierto?**abrió la puerta saliendo por ella en total tranquilidad.

Haruno sonrió agradecida, eso ya lo sabía.

Lo primordial en esos precisos instantes para su persona era averiguar más sobre su tema favorito.

Y para eso el libro la ayudaría.

Las clases transcurrieron normales, tranquilas.

Naruto comenzaba a socializar rápidamente con todos. Más con las chicas.

Aquella mujer de nombre Ino Yanamaka no se despegaba del rubio, eso Sasuke no tardó en notarlo...gruñó mordiendo sus labios, el peculiar aroma que Uzumaki desprendía, lo volvía loco, le descontrolaba.

Tenía que reprimirse.

¡Ese idiota!

¡Cómo lo detesta!

No sólo ensucio su camisa, sino que aparte se daba la libertad de molestarlo con su insoportable olor a sándalo.

¡Maldito!

Frunció el ceño, el chico en cambio seguía sonriendo ignorante de la situación.

**-Definitivamente...te atraparé...-**murmuró fríamente.

Pero Sasuke también debía saber que ese rubio ya lo tenía en la mira.

_"Debo alejarme de ese tipo"_

Sakura los observaba con atención, tenía que hacer algo pronto.

Porque no sólo sería aliada del Uchiha sino también de Naruto.

Ya que la historia apenas empieza.

**Continuará...**

**¡Bien!**

**Aquí llega el capítulo 3, pronto subiré el 4 pero sólo sí todavía les interesa.**

**Para las/os que hayan leído el extra...puedo asegurarles que Naruto estaba hablando con cualquiera menos con Itachi.**

**¡Pronto aparecerá! **

**Bien me despido, por cierto yo contesto los reviews.**

**Regálenme uno por favor.**


	5. Amigos y Enemigos

**Waiting for you beyond eternity **

**¡Chan chan! ****¡Volví! ¿Ven? Ahora si me apure...me dio tanto gusto ver sus reviews, a mi me fascinan e inspiran a seguir, vi lectoras/es nuevas(os)... ¡Bienvenidas! (os)**

**Espero que sigan conmigo en este extraño fic, lleno de puras rarezas.**

**Por el momento tengo que avisar que éste será el último capítulo del año 2012 porque no podré actualizar hasta el 2013 (Y eso si sobrevivo XD)**

**Aquí un capítulo nuevo para ustedes con todo mi cariño.**

**Y revisen que abajo contesto los reviews.**

**Disclaimer:** Masa+shi= Kishi-moto ¡Ha ha ha! Fuera de bromas Masashi Kishimoto te respeto pero... ¿Cómo que ya atrofiaron tu serie no? o_O?

**Parejas:** SasuNaru/ItaNaru(?)

MinaKushi, FugaMiko etcétera.

3 2 1 ready...

.

.

.

**Cap. 4: **Amigos y Enemigos

_~Sintió entonces cómo la vida se escapaba de sus manos en una cruel ironía, porque él es inmortal...~_

El aroma predominante en aquel oscuro lugar lleno de moho, era el de la humedad.

Amplio, construido en filosas piedras, cerrado con tan sólo una entrada que a su vez resultaba ser la salida.

Una prisión, su prisión.

Sujetado por oxidadas cadenas de muñecas y tobillos, con la ropa hecha jirones, sucia, vieja, humillado e inculpado, castigado por un crimen de categoría atroz que no cometió.

Era doloroso, triste, frustrante, hacía frío, sentía sed, de sangre y venganza.

Levanto la mirada recorriendo visualmente el lugar cómo era su costumbre, no podía moverse con libertad, sólo arrastrarse inútilmente por el suelo como si fuese una despreciable serpiente.

¿Cuántas veces lo había hecho? ¿Una? ¿Diez? ¿Veinte? ¿Mil?

Era patético, porque él lo sabía, a lo largo de su encierro ese acto se repetía sin parar, con obsesión, hasta perder la noción de todo.

Quería olvidar, deseaba profundamente hacerlo.

Inocente, víctima de una trampa, acusado por aquel en quien aprendió a confiar.

Y a la vez se sentía estúpido por no ver más allá de esos traicioneros orbes carmesí prófugos de la oscuridad, por no darse cuenta de la ambición de aquel hombre.

**-Ojalá te pudras...Madara-**murmuró con veneno, afilando su gélida mirada.

Porque Itachi sabía que pronto tendría que salir de ahí.

Lo haría, definitivamente, sin dudarlo.

Sonrió, pronto...tenía un plan, infalible.

Aunque se preguntaba cómo sería Konoha en esos tiempos.

Pero no importaba, realmente no importaba.

No...Si podía salir.

_~Porque el odio y la venganza eran a partir de ahora lo suyo, y eso no lo podía evitar...~_

.

.

.

Sasuke rechino los dientes molesto, fastidiado. Aunque su acompañante no estaba en condiciones perfectas, que va, si pudiera elegir entre estar allí y bailar gaymente en la plaza del centro haciendo el mayor ridículo de su existencia...bueno, es obvio que primero se da un tiro en la cabeza. Porque ninguna opción es fiable o lógica.

El punto es que prefiere cualquier cosa, a estar sentado con Uchiha Sasuke en el autobús de vuelta a casa.

Porque el destino era cruel, los había sentado juntos de regreso, y tenía entendido que también sería de ida al día siguiente, al siguiente, y el que sigue de ese, sucesivamente, un ligero tic atacó su ojo izquierdo.

Pensándolo bien, no era culpa del destino sino de un profesor que se siente pirata, porque usa un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

Naruto frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento, que hombre más malvado era ese, de seguro no tenía una linda novia, o peor era un solterón amargado que vivía con puros gatos.

Ambos muchachos ahí acomodados, gruñían por lo bajo profiriendo unos cuantos insultos a su compañero.

Sí, era tanta la empatía y comprensión que forjaron ese primer día que el maestro titular: Hatake Kakashi, decidió afianzar aún más la relación, nótese mi sarcasmo.

Una gran amistad de lazos inquebrantables podía surgir entre ese par de ingenuos y rebeldes chicos, pero lo que no sabían es que ellos poseen algo más especial que cualquier persona en el mundo.

Un poderoso lazo capaz de trascender el inminente tiempo.

Pero eso ni siquiera ellos lo recuerdan.

El moreno recargo el rostro contra la ventanilla observando con aburrimiento el soleado paisaje, sintiéndose abochornado por el calor, los gritos, pláticas y demás dentro del vehículo escolar, sin mencionar el viaje.

Estaba tratando de pensar en cómo le diría a su abuelo que por fin encontró a Kyuubi, analizándolo mejor, no le diría nada todavía, lo capturaría por su cuenta y esta ocasión no fallaría.

Y tal vez así...

El rubio se cansó de estar mirando hacia el frente como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo, así que aburrido se giró dándole la espalda al moreno, para tener una perspectiva más amplia de su alrededor sus compañeros parecían zombies salidos de una mala película de terror, pudo observar a Sakura, la cual se hallaba sola, apartada y pensativa.

Sakura Haruno no le parecía el tipo de personas que suelen abstraerse en su mundo, olvidando al resto, así que verla así era...raro.

Un hecho es que no la conoce, pero Naruto es muy bueno observando la actitud de la gente con la que convive.

Miro discretamente a su compañero de asiento, él...él tampoco puede ser tan...

_"Malo...no puede serlo" _

Ante sus pensamientos agito la cabeza de un lado hacía otro.

_"¡No Naruto! ¡Ese tipo raro, es peor que un vegetal!"_

Se cruzó de brazos, estúpido Teme, estúpido profesor.

¡Ah! Casi lo olvidaba... ¡Estúpidos vegetales!

Listo, ahora se siente mucho mejor.

No pudo evitar sentirse el ser más patético de todos, genial, Uzumaki ahora es cómo un aterrador y sanguinario conejo en abstinencia, sí, tiemblen de miedo. Grrrr.

¿Qué esperaban?

Está al lado de un amargado cómo acompañante de asiento, es obvio que Naruto está siendo sarcástico.

**-Tsk...-**gruñe molesto, Sasuke ante eso rueda la mirada aburrido.

_"Sería interesante molestarlo un poquito... ¿O no?"_ Sonríe maliciosamente ante aquello.

_**-Aburrido...aburrido, aburrido ~ah~ estoy tan aburrido...tanto que podría morir de aburrimiento ~ah~ ¡Y todo porque Sasuke es un amargado que me pega lo aburrido!-**_prácticamente le gritó en el oído al moreno, lo empujo para sacárselo de encima.

Decir que Naruto es un gran intérprete sería pecar de mentiroso, porque tres segundos después cayeron variados objetos sobre su inocente cabeza, desde inofensivos trozos de papel hasta mortales lapiceros, destinados probablemente a sacarle un ojo.

Sólo por cantar mal entonado, con voz chillona a todo lo que daba su ronco pecho.

Para empeorar la ya penosa situación, Sasuke se estaba burlando de él.

Incluso Sakura, perfecto Naruto tu primer día es un asco oficial, bien hecho.

**-Naruto ya llegamos a tu parada, puedes dejar de torturarnos...-**dijo Kakashi con un ligero tic en su único ojo visible, sí, "El cruel destino," el rubio torció la boca en una mueca grosera para ese malvado profesor.

**-Nos vemos mañana...**_**Dobe-**_menciona Uchiha con intención de molestar, cuando los zafiros del vampiro contrario se fruncieron mandándole una mirada asesina, Sasuke comprendió que había logrado su objetivo.

No era el "Nos vemos mañana" era la palabra: Dobe, tsk... ¡Dobe su abuela! Se daría contra el primer poste que encontrara en su camino a casa, a ver sí así le daban ganas de volver a pensar positivamente del tipo ese.

Se bajo del autobús sin percatarse de que estaba siendo seguido por una de sus compañeras, Sakura, el carro avanzó rápidamente retirándose, el rubio corrió un poco procurando no ser visto.

**-¡Naruto-kun!-**le llamó alegremente, tratando de alcanzarlo, la chica sólo se descuido un segundo y el trigueño se teletransportó 20 metros, o eso calculaba.

Uzumaki se detuvo al escucharla, levantó una ceja extrañado.

**-¿Sakura...?-**inquirío intrigado, los ojos jade brillaron emocionados una vez que lo alcanzó.

**-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-**su voz fue tranquila, amable, linda pero no evito que se diera cuenta de un detalle.

_"Ella está escondiendo algo..."_

**-¡Claro ttebayo! Pero... ¿Vives por aquí?-**sinceramente le preocupaba que Haruno se haya bajado por la ansiedad de hablar con él, olvidando que tiene que volver a su casa.

Un sonrojo inundó los pómulos de aquella impulsiva chica, desvió la mirada avergonzada.

**-No...¿Podrías llevarme luego de qué hablemos?-**

**-Por supuesto...-**levantó un dedo en pose de chico genial con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro, con ávida atención identificó los colmillos.

**-No hagas eso, es muy descuidado...-**le reprimió amablemente, en cambio el kitsune parpadeó levemente.

**-¿Eh...? Lo lamento, ¿A qué te refieres?-**ambos iniciaron una caminata sin rumbo aparentemente, ni siquiera le preguntó sólo tomó el bolso de la muchacha llevándoselo al hombro.

**-A tus colmillos, tú eres un vampiro lo sé...-**abrupta, directa al punto, Naruto negó con la cabeza.

Vaya chica, bastante singular.

**-Ya veo...si ese es el caso, deberíamos ser amigos ¿No lo crees?-**un silencio se formó entre ambos, Sakura lo miro sorprendida sonriendo tenuemente.

**-¿Amigos...?-**cerro los orbes mientras un suave viento les movió los cabellos, el tiempo se detuvo.

**-Me gusta cómo suena...-**confesó.

Porque amigos sonaba más prometedor que aliados.

.

.

.

Los dedos traquetearon con impaciencia sobre la madera, esos ojos rojizos estaban cerrados con concentración, esperando.

Madara sonrió al escuchar el sonido de los pasos aproximándose a su pieza.

Apenas se posaron los nudillos sobre ésta, el mayor dio la orden para que ingresaran.

**-Hijo mío es un placer tenerte aquí...-**habló tranquilo siendo observado por los orbes negros de aquel hombre tan vacíos, carentes de vida y voluntad.

**-Padre... ¿Lo encontraron?-**murmuró Fugaku, serio, frío.

**-Aún no...Tú eres consciente de que Itachi siempre fue bueno escondiéndose, en cuanto sepa algo de él te lo haré saber...-**la habitación es amplia, llena de lujo, Madara se encuentra sentado en un fino sillón de terciopelo oscuro, elegante, su primogénito se inclina respetuosamente demostrando devoción absoluta, sumiso a cada orden impartida por el jefe.

**-Lo sé padre...cuando lo hallen te suplico me lo hagas saber, mataré a ese traidor con mis propias manos-**cortante, destila odio puro a ese muchacho. Quiere destrozarlo, acabar con su existencia lo más rápido posible.

Porque él era feliz, su propio hijo tomó esa felicidad y la rompió burlándose de lo que construyó con sumo esfuerzo.

Uchiha Madara curva una sonrisa delirante, disfruta del odio que Fugaku siente.

_"Estúpido...el amor te hace estúpido"_

**-Recuerda que es tu hijo de quien hablas...retírate tengo asuntos que atender-**con un movimiento de mano reitera el mandato.

Fugaku asiente saliendo a paso lento, una vez que ya no se siente la presencia de su primogénito cerca, empieza a reírse desquiciadamente.

Disfruta el sabor dulce y amargo de la muerte, la agonía del dolor ajeno.

Es un demonio, más que un vampiro, la oscuridad reina en su corazón.

Destruye lo que hay a su alrededor, la felicidad de su familia, de su hijo y nietos simplemente por la ambición de poseerlo todo.

Engañando y utilizando a su hijo para eso.

Como en un juego de ajedrez, él ha ido derribando cada pieza de sus contrincantes, y ahora está solo, moviendo a los peones a su antojo, esperando con paciencia a su próximo enemigo.

Lo que ignora en medio de su juego corrupto es que las mismas piezas que utiliza puede revelarse en cualquier instante para destruirlo.

Porque en ese mundo retorcido los peones querrán deshacerse del Rey.

.

.

.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente, emocionada.

Por fin sabría algo más, sentada en un cómodo sillón de aquella sala, sostenía una taza de humeante té verde, esperando a que Naruto volviera de su habitación.

Nunca pensó que sería tan fácil hablar con el rubio, cerró sus bellos ojos.

Una emoción indescriptible la recorrió de cabeza a pies.

Observó su bolso semi-abierto, como era su costumbre olvido cerrarlo bien, al moverlo, el pequeño libro destartalado de hojas amarillentas se cayó sobre sus piernas.

**-Quizás...un poco más...-**murmuró fascinada.

Lo abrió e inicio su lectura, acomodándose en el sillón.

_Konoha se mantuvo en paz durante algunos años, en ese tiempo Itachi y Sasuke crecieron, entrenando para ser fuertes y dignos de proteger a un clan cómo lo era el suyo._

_Con apenas 16 años al joven vampiro se le informó del compromiso con aquel que fuese el heredero de Kushina Uzumaki mejor conocida en esos tiempos bajo el apodo de: Jade Carmesí._

_**-¿Un compromiso...?-**__parpadeó extrañado, no comprendía mucho acerca del tema._

_**-En efecto...están comprometidos desde antes de su nacimiento-**_

_**-Ya veo...-**__realmente a Uchiha Itachi le tenía sin cuidado algo así, no poseía intereses propios, sólo gozaba de su soledad._

_**-¿Cuándo lo conoceré?-**__preguntó serio, desinteresado y hasta cierto punto aburrido._

_Fugaku curvo media sonrisa._

_**-Probablemente cuando encuentren a Kushina, y eso si tiene hijos ya...-**_

_Los ojos negros se abrieron ampliamente._

_¿Esa mujer...? ¿Sería posible?_

_**-Sí hijo...ella escapo al igual que yo, ojalá que no la encuentren-**__tal como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos, contestó sus dudas._

_**-¿Lo dices por ella o por mí?-**_

_-Creo...que por ambos-_

_Porque sabía que pese a los fríos comportamientos de su padre, él amaba a su familia y buscaba su bienestar_

La chica cerró el libro, por el momento era todo, además Naruto podría descubrirla.

Estaba entrando en un juego peligroso, y aún así lo haría porque a esas alturas ya no era posible dar marcha atrás.

.

.

.

**-¡Señor, el prisionero escapo!-**gritó Neji irrumpiendo en la habitación de Madara.

Éste frunció el ceño enfadado pero mantuvo la calma.

No debió subestimarlo.

**-Envíen hombres por él...-**

**-Como ordené...-**hablo Hyuuga quedándose parado al pie de la puerta.

_**-Aunque sinceramente, no me encontraras bastardo...-**_susurró esa profunda voz provenía de su subordinado pero sabía que él no era consciente de ello, Madara apretó la quijada fieramente.

**-Itachi...usaste el Sharingan en Neji-**no era pregunta, era afirmación.

El chico de cabellos cafés estaba siendo utilizado cómo un títere, por Itachi.

_**-Te felicito eres tan inteligente...como sea, desiste de tus planes...porque te haré pedazos traidor-**_

Las últimas palabras del Uchiha fueron esas, amenazantes y prometedoras de una muerte dolorosa, mientras Hyuuga se recargó lentamente ya finalizada la posesión.

No recordaba nada.

**-¿Señor? ¿Madara-sama...?-**extrañado intentó acercarse, el vampiro gruñó.

**-¡Largo ahora! ¡Ese maldito está cerca!-**rápidamente Neji salió corriendo para cumplir con el mandato.

Se llevó las manos a los labios mordiendo su dedo índice, gotas de sangre escurrieron hacía el piso.

Un símbolo extraño se formó en las sábanas.

El espeso humo que se esparció fue un indicio del llamado.

La estilizada figura de aquella mujer con sensual presencia, está frente suyo.

**-¿Me llamaste?...Madara-sama-**una sonrisa deliciosa surcó los delgados belfos femeninos.

Cabellera roja como el fuego, ojos rubíes cubiertos por pestañas ébano.

**-Precisamente..."Destello Carmín"-**

Karin perfiló media sonrisa.

Ya que antes de iniciar una nueva partida, necesitaba renovar sus piezas.

_~Es como un odio letal que no puedo controlar, sí estás muerto no me importa._

_Sí estás vivo, te mataré con éstas manos para enviciarme con tu dolor...~_

**"Amigos y enemigos, cuando estés en verdadero peligro sabrás con quien puedes contar en realidad"**

Continuará...

**Capítulo medio feo, y aburrido ¿Verdad? Al menos ya saben dónde estaba Itachi.**

**¡No me odien por favor! **

**¡Odien a Madara! XD**

**Fuck...se me acaba la inspiración, pobre Himitsu.**

**(Así se llama mi inspiración) Sí lo sé, estoy loca. DX**

**En fin ojalá les haya gustado, porque me esforcé para ustedes. ^O^ **

**Emm...Saben hay una razón por la que ya ni pensaba seguir este fic, se las diré si les interesa.**

**Por el momento me despido deseándoles una Feliz Navidad, Próspero Año, Salud y Felicidad. XD **

**Sonó a comercial que horror =(**

**A contestar Reviews ¡Wiiii!~:**

**hanna0305:** ¡Hola! ^_^ Gracias por el comentario.

Sí lo sé, no tengo perdón por tardar tanto.

¡¿Verdad qué es super tener un celular así?! *u*

Espero que se haya resuelto tu duda respecto a Itachi-kun, ¿Tu personaje favorito? ¡Es también uno de los míos! Ojalá no me salga OCC, sería deprimente.

Claro que sabrás los planes de Sakura. Jijijiji.

¡Gracias por tu apoyo y los ánimos para Himitsu!

Bye bye-Death!

PD: Amo tus nya, eres una linda Neko =D

**Ecatl:** ¡Bienvenida! =D

¿Te gusto?

*Llora de felicidad*

La verdad no creí tener lectoras nuevas.

Espero que en este capítulo se hayan resuelto parte de tus dudas.

Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, yo sé la flojera que da a veces.

Bye bye.

**LF Tansy:** ¡Bienvenida!

¡Hola! =)

Gracias por tu review, me alegra que te interese.

Espero te haya gustado la actualización.

Bye bye.

**hikaru88: **¡Hola! XD

*Llora de felicidad*

Sí ya sabía que lo leíste porque sé quiénes son las (os) 13 personas que me tienen en favoritos, y me alegra que ya sea lo suficientemente buena para que me dejes un comentario.

Ok, aquí la continuación y ¿Ves? Ahora no tarde tanto.

Bye bye

**¡En verdad que aprecio cada review por mínimo que sea! ¡Son lo que me anima a continuar!**

**Bien me retiró no sin antes recordarles que please dejen un comentario para saber si les gusto pudo mejorar. Y por sí quieren un fic, o algo así.**

**¡Merry Christmas! ¡Qué Santa les traiga muchos regalos! ¿Un SasuNaru cargado de Lemmon quizás? (?) ¡Ha ha ha ha ha! **

**Nekitsu-kuroi15 fuera... **


End file.
